comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep18 Public Enemy)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE TEAM ARROW IN THE MEDIA CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: "Public Enemy" opens with an arrow plunged into Ray Palmer and Mayor Castle’s chest. Mayor Castle is announced dead, but Palmer remains in critical condition. At a press conference, Captain Lance announces a manhunt on the Arrow. Team Arrow watches the conference in the ArrowCave, where Oliver tells Diggle and Felicity that it was Maseo, his old friend, who killed the mayor and fatally wounded Ray. Maseo’s name triggers a flashback , to when Oliver and Maseo’s fled from Amanda Waller’s ARGUS goons in Asia. They meet Shado’s sister, who offers them shelter. Back in the present, Detective Lance begs Laurel to tell him who the Arrow is, but she won’t spill the beans. Frustrated, Lance says he’ll find a way to take the Arrow down. Across town, Roy and Thea share an intimate moment in bed, their relationship back-on. As they watch TV, they see the announcement for Arrow’s arrest. In a Starling City hospital, Ray Palmer awakens with Felicity by his side. Ray’s doctor says that Ray’s injuries have left him very weak. He could and could die from a blood clot at any moment. But Palmer says he has nanotech that could perform a procedure that would save his life. The doctor says he can’t use the tech however, stating that the hospital cannot use untested medicine on a patient. The dour moment is made worse when Felicity’s mother, Donna, arrives at the hospital. That night, Oliver seeks Nyssa Al Ghul for help. He asks her what Sara would do in this situation, which persuades her to help. Team Arrow and Nyssa team-up and track down a building housing the League of Assassins attacking Starling City. At the building, Arrow, Arsenal, Back Canary, and Diggle confront Maseo and his soldiers. An intense battle erupts outside, ending with Arrow holding Maseo at arrow-point. They hear the sound of clapping, and Ras Al Ghul emerges from the shadows. Impressed, he once again tells Arrow that he must claim the mantle of Ra’s Al Ghul, or he will spend the rest of his days in a cage. Then, a Starling City Police helicopter casts its light on Arrow. The police inside order him to surrender. Captain lance then arrives, and Team Arrow flees. The police pursue them, but Diggle provides them cover from the rooftops. Arrow splits from Arsenal and Black Canary, drawing the police in a different path. Arsenal and Black Canary run into an industrial laundromat, with Captain Lance behind them. Captain Lance gets the drop on Black Canary, and debates shooting her. But, Nyssa appears, shoots Captain Lance with an arrow, and allows Black Canary to escape. Arsenal escapes as well. Arrow jumps in a getaway van that Diggle drives, leading a to a high-speed roach chase. Arrow is able is fire an arrow into the leading police cruiser, causing a massive car pile-up of squad cars. Team Arrow escapes. Back at the ArrowCave, Oliver receives a call from Captain Lance. Lance tells Arrow that he will keep hunting Arrow unless he turns himself in. This triggers another flashback. Oliver and Katana’s son enter Shadow’s sister’s home, but Oliver doesn’t tell her about Shadow’s death back on the island. In the present, Felicity and Donna wait in the hospital. Donna persuades Felicity to inject Ray with the nanotech herself.Across town, Captain Lance is kidnapped by kidnapped by Maseo, and brought to Ra’s Al Ghul. Al Ghul reveals that Oliver Queen is The Arrow, saying that the man Lance has sought has been in front of him the whole time. Lance returns to Starling City with this revelation. He is then confronted by Laurel, where they argue. Captain Lance doesn’t reveal that he knows Oliver Queen and the Arrow are the same, but he says he now holds Oliver responsible for Sara’s death—because Oliver brought her to the island that fed her into he League of Assassins, and the entire world of superheroes that ultimately killed her. Back at Ray’s hospital, Donna distract Ray’s doctor while Felicity injects him with his nanotech. The injection sends Ray into brief spasm, but he seems to be alright. The doctor confirms that Ray has made a miraculous recover. At Verdant, Roy and Thea watch the unfolding manhunt on television. Roy admits that he almost wanted to be arrested the night before, saying that it would be an appropriate punishment for accidentally killing a cop the year before. Oliver appears and tries consoling Roy, but Verdant is then raided by the Starling City Police. In the past, Shado’s sister knows that Oliver lied to her about Shado’s status, and says that she called the police. But then, the apartment is raided by ARGUS agents. Oliver attacks the agents while the others flee. Just when things looks bleak however, Maseo and Katana arrive and save Shado’s sister, Oliver, and their son. In the present, Oliver seeks shelter at Diggle’s apartment, where they watch Captain Lance give a press conference. On live television, Lance tells the world that Oliver Queen is the Arrow. Felicity, Roy, and Laurel arrive at Diggle’s. Oliver doesn’t know what to do. Laurel says that Captain Lance has blocked every exit out of Starling City, and has blocked Oliver’s assets. Felicity goes back to see Ray at the hospital. There, Ray confesses that he loves her. Felicity seems a bit taken aback by the news, and doesn’t say she love him back. Donna asks what’s wrong, and Felicity explains. She doesn’t know what’s wrong with her, saying that Ray she should love Ray. Donna says Felicity doesn’t love Ray because she truly loves Oliver. She says that Felicity must make a choice. At the Starling City Police Department, Oliver arrives and surrenders to Captain Lance. He is promptly arrested. As Oliver is booked, Team Arrow arrives to meet with Arrow in a holding room for a few minutes. Oliver says he made a deal with Captain Lance. By turning himself in, the rest of Team Arrow receives immunity. Oliver says he has no other choice, and begs the team to follow his lead just a little bit longer. In the past, Maseo and Katana dispose of the dead ARGUS agents. Shadow’s sister wants to know what happened to Shado, and Oliver reveals that she died on Lian Yu. She thanks Oliver for giving her closure. Back in the present, Team Arrow convenes at the ArrowCave. They don’t know what to do next, but Roy says that they must act regardless of the consequences. It’s what Oliver would do for them. Across town, an armored Police truck delivers Oliver and Captain Lance to a prison. Lance asks Oliver about Lian Yu, and if bringing all the pain from that island back to Starling was worth it. Oliver says he was only trying to save his city, but Lance retorts by listing everyone who has died in the Arrow’s mission. He says the Arrow is not a hero, but a villain. The armored car comes to a halt however, when someone dressed as the Arrow jumps on top of the truck. He claims that Captain Lance has the wrong man. Jumping down onto the street, the man unmasks himself—revealing Roy Harper in the suit. Taking the fall for Oliver, Roy is arrested. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Quentin Lance Category:Donna Smoak Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Thea Queen Category:Shado Category:ARGUS Category:Maseo Category:Lian Yu Category:Arrowcave Category:Tatsu Yamashiro - Katana Category:Accomplished Perfect Physician